Feverish
by Faded Fallen
Summary: Sequel to Getting Lucky. Yuuri isn't feeling so hot when Conrad decides they Need To Talk. Conrad x Yuuri


**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to my fic "Getting Lucky." So you might wanna read that first.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, no way no how.**  
**

**----- **

**Feverish  
**

There was a bounce in Conrad's step and a smile on his face as he made his way to Yuuri's room. It was a fine, clear morning, warm sunlight filtering through the tall windows and making the light-colored stone hall glow. The horses were readied and waiting, the provisions packed, and Conrad's uniform set aside in exchange for civvies. It'd taken some finagling, and he now owed Josak a night out on the town, but he had the day off. More importantly, so did Yuuri.

He never thought it would be possible, but he was very grateful to his younger brother for getting married. Celi kept everyone in a tizzy over the wedding plans, so much so that other kingdom matters had all but ground to a halt. Gwendal had been so fed up with the whole thing that when Conrad asked permission to steal Yuuri away, he'd just said yes and get out because _some_ people have _work_ to do.

Yes, it'd taken some effort, a week or so of planning, but today would be more than worth it. It would be the first time since the night Yuuri arrived that they would be alone together. He was caught between elation at the prospect and a hint of guilt for trying to keep Yuuri all to himself. He felt greedy and didn't know if he should even be looking forward to the day. After all, the two of them still had to discuss what happened the night Yuuri arrived.

For a moment, Conrad closed his eyes and remembered. The sunset had been fading around them as Yuuri gave him his lucky clover, and the way the boy leaned in and their lips touched. It hadn't been much more than that, Conrad too surprised and Yuuri too inexperienced, but Conrad swore he felt the earth shift beneath him and his heart stutter. For a moment, it'd been like that, just stillness and perfection.

Conrad hadn't even let himself think about repercussions until much later that night after he'd gone to bed and couldn't sleep for worrying. So many thoughts and wants and doubts, he'd run himself ragged before falling into an uneasy sleep. Yuuri was still so young, and Conrad was... unprepared. When Wolfram eloped, he hadn't even let himself begin to hope. Yuuri had never given him reason to, any more than Julia did, and he'd convinced himself that he was strong enough to live with that for the rest of his life.

The kiss had shattered his carefully constructed rhetoric that Yuuri thought of him as a friend only, maybe even as an older brother. But did Yuuri know what he was getting into? Of course not, the boy was about as romantically knowledgeable as a monk. And this was his own fault for not objecting, for not pushing Yuuri away like he should have. It was inappropriate for any number of reasons, but Yuuri made him feel so weak, the boy's vibrant will eclipsing Conrad's own. He'd only had enough presence of mind not to reach out and crush Yuuri to him and plunder that sweet, soft mouth and...

Conrad shook himself, refusing to follow that train of thought, especially not right now.

The real crux of the problem was that Yuuri didn't act any differently now. He'd been somewhat busy, of course, and every time Conrad saw him, there were others around. There had been no furtive glances or otherwise that he'd noticed, and he made it a point to notice things about Yuuri. He'd taken his cue from the boy, acting as if nothing had changed. But the whole issue was a giant loose end, and he had to know for sure one way or another. If this was a genuine chance, he'd never forgive himself if he let it slip past, even if he would have to live with the guilt of destroying his and Yuuri's friendship and the trust they shared. Even if it meant that he would have to pick up the pieces of his broken heart again and try not to do anything rash.

He shook himself when he reached Yuuri's door. No more time to worry, the matter would be solved one way or the other soon. With equal parts hope and misgiving, he knocked and if his hand shook just a little, there was no one to witness it.

"C-come in," Yuuri called, so Conrad did.

Yuuri was still abed, the covers pulled up to his chin. His cheeks were flushed, and his small frame shook slightly. He smiled at Conrad, who took one look at him and crossed the room to stand next to the bed.

"M-mornin'," Yuuri said. "What brings you by so early?"

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Conrad began and tried not to look crestfallen. It was obvious Yuuri was sick. So much for the plan. "Hold still."

"What? Oh," Yuuri said as Conrad held his hand to Yuuri's forehead. The boy's skin was fiery to the touch.

"You're burning up," Conrad said, sighing as he took his hand away. For a second it almost seemed that Yuuri leaned to follow his fingers, no doubt seeking the comparative coolness, but then the contact was lost

"It's just a cold," Yuuri said and sneezed. Then shivered. "I'm f-fine."

"You are not," Conrad told him firmly. He didn't spare a second thought to the day he'd planned, gently pushing Yuuri's yielding shoulders. "Lay back down. I'll go get Gisela."

When he turned to leave, Yuuri caught the sleeve of his white tunic. "No, please don't. Really. If you do that, then she'll come here and then everyone will come here and... Just, don't."

Conrad detected a note in Yuuri's voice, a soft pleading that told him more than the words themselves. His hopes rose in his chest as he looked down into Yuuri's slightly fever-bright eyes. It was ridiculous, really, but he couldn't help the warmth that spread through him at the thought that Yuuri missed him.

"All right," he said after a pause. "I suppose Gunter's bedside manner might not be the best remedy. But I'm still going to go get you something for that fever. You should rest."

"I'm fine, really," Yuuri insisted, a hint of childishness in the almost-pout of a frown on his face. At any rate, whatever effect his statement might have had was ruined with a coughing fit followed by a sneeze. He groaned expressively. "I _hate_ being sick."

"Ah, so you've admitted it now,"Conrad teased. "All the more reason I should hurry with that medicine. Is there anything else you need?"

"Breakfast would be nice," Yuuri said with the promptness of a starving teenager.

"I'll have Doria whip up something," Conrad said. "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay. Conrad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Conrad said with a smile and exited the room.

Some time later, he returned bearing a steaming tray of porridge and a pot of Gisela's herbal tea. He knocked softly and entered to find Yuuri had dozed off. Quietly, he shut the door behind him and walked over to set the tray down on the nightstand. He was about to lean over to wake Yuuri up when he paused.

It was not very often that he was able to take time to observe Yuuri's sleeping face - usually it was after he'd transformed into the maou, and such situations were usually fraught with other concerns, not the least of which was physical danger or the presence of Wolfram. But now there was time, and Conrad couldn't help but sigh. Yuuri was... beautiful. His youthfully round face was flushed from the fever, heavy lids closed so dark lashes brushed his cheeks, his smooth brows like perfect calligraphy strokes, with bed-tussled black hair framing it all. He looked so sweetly peaceful that Conrad was loathe to disturb him.

Instead, almost of its own volition, his hand reached out to softly brush away the bangs that hung over the boy's eyes. Yuuri's hair was thick and soft as it looked. The urge to bury his fingers in it became strong, and he took his hand away. It felt strange doing this, staring this openly without anyone to witness it, almost as if he was being given a secret gift.

"_YOU CHEATER_!"

Conrad just about jumped out of his skin as the shout resounded through the castle, and he reflexively looked towards the door, fully expecting Wolfram to be standing there in all his fury. The door, however, remained shut with no signs of anyone attempting to enter. Meanwhile, Yuuri jerked bolt upright.

"What are you talking about? We're not even - " Yuuri objected to his absent erstwhile fiancé, immediately spotting Conrad and stopping abruptly. He blinked owlishly as his flush rose higher, then his glance darted around the room, searching for Wolfram. "What the - "

Conrad chuckled, relieved, and said, "Sounds like Wolfram and his fiancé are getting along famously. And room service has arrived."

"It smells delicious," Yuuri said, wriggling against his pile of pillows in order to lean against them as he prepared to eat.

"Gisela said to drink the tea first. Best to get the medicine in first so you get better faster," Conrad said. He poured a cup of tea and handed it to the boy, who sniffed it and made a face. Conrad fixed him with one of his patented expectant smiles, and Yuuri reluctantly gulped the liquid down, making a more exaggerated face when he finished.

"Yechh," he said, then examined the pot of porridge on the tray. "There sure is a lot of it. Does she really think I'm going to eat all that?" He looked at Conrad. "Say, have you eaten yet?"

"Ah, no," Conrad lied.

"You should stay and help me with this, then. Look, she even gave us an extra bowl and spork, so I won't get you sick," Yuuri said, his hope shining in his eyes.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty," Conrad said.

"Knock it off. If you're going to keep me company when I'm sick, you can at least use the name you gave me," Yuuri said, a moue of irritation crossing his features.

"Sorry, Yuuri. Force of habit, I suppose."

"Well, un-habit it."

Conrad pulled up an overstuffed armchair next to the bed and served up two bowls of porridge. They ate in peaceable silence, broken only by the occasional cough or sneeze. Or rather, Yuuri gobbled and Conrad stirred. He was trying to think of a tactful way to ask what he'd orchestrated this day off to ask, but nothing came to mind. Perhaps there was no tactful way, and he didn't know if he had the courage to ask straight out. He wondered if he was the only one who felt a quiet tension in the space between them, and if he was then his question would probably lead him straight out the door.

No, that wasn't true. Yuuri wasn't the kind of person who would send away someone he thought cared for him, even if he didn't care the same way back. Just look at how he'd treated Wolfram, and even Gunter. Conrad knew his fears were unfounded, even refuted, but he couldn't bring himself to even test the waters. He was such a coward.

"I missed this," Yuuri said suddenly, startling Conrad into looking up from his bowl.

"What?" he asked rather dumbly and quickly amended, "What do you mean?"

"This," Yuuri said, gesturing with his spork at the two of them. "It's been forever since we had time to, I dunno, hang out I guess. Just the two of us."

"It hasn't been that long," Conrad said carefully, as once again the sunset scene played in his mind. He felt the passage of time keenly.

"A week," Yuuri corrected, holding up the spork like a teacher's pointer. "Do you know how long that is in human years?"

Conrad ventured a puzzled smile as he often did when Yuuri started saying weird things. The boy was his mother's child, no doubt about it. "I'd say about a week."

"Exactly!" Yuuri jerkily leveled the spork in his direction. "It's a long time to be too busy to - er - hang out. You know. Like we used to."

He coughed a couple of times, and Conrad refilled his teacup. "Bottoms up."

Yuuri gave him a look and sipped the tea pointedly. Conrad winced inwardly. Why was he stalling? Wasn't this kind of the conversation he'd been hoping for? He was nervous all over again, and he set the teapot down next to his thoroughly stirred bowl of porridge so he wouldn't have to look at the boy's expression, afraid of what he would see.

"Really, this is just..." Yuuri trailed off with a sigh. He paused and tapped his spork against his bowl. Finally, in a different tone he asked, "What... What did I do wrong?"

Conrad felt his eyes widen. Yuuri thought _he'd_ done something wrong? Yuuri wasn't the one who coveted his brother's fiancé, nor was he over a century older than the person he loved. He sounded so small and confused. The older man looked up, but Yuuri's face was turned downwards, his eyes obscured by his bangs.

"Did it upset you? I didn't think so then, but... I'm sorry," Yuuri continued, his face - what was visible - turning a bright red. "I don't know what I'm talking about. Just never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything."

Conrad could only gape for a moment, astonished and then horrified. Yuuri had completely misinterpreted the situation, but in a way it was Conrad's fault that he sounded so lost. Conrad's heart twisted in his chest at the thought. He hadn't meant hurt Yuuri, never Yuuri. In the face of this realization, he found the courage to reach out a hand and put it on Yuuri's shoulder. The boy started and turned his face upwards, uncertain.

"No," Conrad said softly but firmly, and he couldn't bring himself to smile. This moment required a frankness that he didn't want to sugarcoat. It was imperative that Yuuri understood just how serious Conrad was about this, whatever _this_ was.

"No," he repeated. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not upset."

"But you've been calling me 'Your Majesty' for a week straight," Yuuri burst out, his gaze sadly accusing. "And you didn't come rescue me from Gunter to play catch _once_."

"Mother has been keeping us all busy. This week I've spent more time running her wedding errands than training the troops," Conrad said and squeezed Yuuri's shoulder. "And I'm sorry, Yuuri. As I said, force of habit. You are the king."

"But we're friends... aren't we?"

He nodded. "Yes, we are friends. I hope we always will be at least that."

"At least..." Yuuri echoed, hope entering his expression like the first glimmerings of dawn. "Do you mean... That kiss means..."

"It means," Conrad began carefully. Here came the tricky part. "It means that we could be... something more."

"How much more?" Yuuri asked, his breath bated.

This was it. Over the top. Do or die. But he had to be careful, oh so careful. He didn't want to reveal the depth of his devotion lest it frighten the boy. Gods know it frightened Conrad sometimes. He drew in a shaky breath and spoke the words as an oath.

"As much as you want - " Everything. " - for as long as you want." Forever.

Conrad barely had time to take in the smile breaking across Yuuri's features before he rocked back in his chair as the boy flung himself into Conrad's arms. He wrapped them around him as much to keep Yuuri from falling as to return the embrace. And then Yuuri's mouth found his and thought ceased.

This kiss was much different from the one before it, Yuuri's lips an almost desperate slide against his own, and the way his body pressed insistently against him was all too much. Conrad pulled Yuuri closer, closer, leaning in to take control and guiding Yuuri's mouth into a sensuous kiss. Even in this Yuuri managed to surprise him, the boy's lips parting readily to his questing tongue to meet Yuuri's tentative one. Yuuri made a soft, hmming moan and Conrad had to pull away with a gasp in order to maintain any semblance of control. He panted, trying to regain some composure.

"Oh, thank goodness," Yuuri was saying breathlessly. "I didn't know how to act, I thought we could go on like always and just figure it out, but then everything seemed to go wrong and I thought you'd just put up with it because I was the king or something and I don't ever want you to feel like that and-"

"Shh," Conrad soothed, stroking Yuuri's back gently. "We figured it out, didn't we? Everything between was just a misunderstanding."

"R-right," Yuuri said, then looked up at him, flushed and beaming. "Just to make sure though. You just said you'd be my... er, my..."

"Lover?"

Yuuri blushed darker, if that was possible. "Er. Yeah."

"Yes. That is, if you agree to be mine, too," Conrad told him, finally giving in to the grin that had been building inside him.

"Well, duh. I mean, I did just kind of literally throw myself at you, you know. You're a sharp guy, you would think you'd be able to put two and two together," Yuuri said, rolling his eyes.

Laughter bubbled up from deep in Conrad's chest, where the tight knot of doubt had disappeared in the wave of half-disbelieving elation. Things had gone for the most part impossibly well, much better than he'd anticipated. He couldn't find words, just stopped laughing in order to lean in and kiss Yuuri, _his_ Yuuri -

- Only to be stopped by a hand suddenly clapping itself over his mouth and pulling him back. He blinked, confused. He could feel both of Yuuri's hands still fisted on his chest. Who the f-

"Josak?!" Yuuri shouted into Conrad's ear.

"Hoo, looks like I got here just in time. You should know better than to kiss a sick person, captain," Josak said, releasing Conrad's mouth.

"Josak," Conrad began darkly, turning his head at an awkward angle to glare at his supposed best friend. "If you don't have a very good reason for being here, I will string you up by your mullet."

"Easy there," the redhead said, smirking. "I'm just here to give you two the news."

"News? What news?" Yuuri asked, too surprised to even be embarrassed about the position they were in. Still, Conrad helped him back into bed for modesty's sake.

"Well, it seems Wolfram found Gustav in a - shall we say, compromising position with another member of his personal guard," Josak said, the smirk gone. "He's locked himself in his room."

"_What_?" both Conrad and Yuuri exclaimed.

"Shinou's honest truth," Josak said, holding up a hand to swear by. "He's not talking to anyone right now, but you can bet the wedding is cancelled."

"So that was the shout we heard," Yuuri said, brows knitting together. "Oh, poor Wolfram! We have to go - "

"Like I said, he's locked in his room and won't talk. He's so angry, it's probably for the best. Maybe one of you can get him to see reason, but at least let him cool down for a while first," Josak advised seriously. Then he leered. "Besides, you two looked pretty busy from what I could see. Take your time."

The pillow hit Josak square in the face. Conrad smirked and glanced back at Yuuri, who had finally gotten that familiar indignant expression on his face.

"Nice shot," Conrad said.

"Thanks," Yuuri replied.

"All right, I can take a hint," Josak huffed, but he still looked smug. "Just remember, captain, if you get sick I'm going to hound you until you get better. I have a nurse's uniform that I've just been dying for a chance to use."

"Josak?"

"Yes?"

"Go. Away."

"Yessir."

When Josak was gone, Conrad and Yuuri turned back to each other. There was an awkward pause, and then they both started laughing. It didn't last long.

"I should probably at least check up on Wolfram," Conrad said, though he felt extremely reluctant to leave this room, as if everything that had happened in the last hour would turn out to have been some kind of vivid dream.

"I'll come with," Yuuri said, then had a coughing fit.

"No, you'll stay here and get better. I'll explain to Wolfram, he'll understand," Conrad said, standing at last. He stepped up to the bed and leaned down low. "I'll be back later, all right?"

Yuuri's eyes looking up at him were wide and impossibly deep. "All right. But Josak is right. I hope you didn't catch my cold."

"Well, I'm contaminated already. May as well take advantage," Conrad said with a smile, and closed the gap between them for a long, lingering goodbye kiss.

**END**

**--------------------  
**

_Omake:_

A week later saw Conrad lying in bed, an icepack on his head and blankets piled up around him so heavily he felt cocooned. Being sick was bad enough, but even worse, Josak had made good on his threat.

"Oh, captain!" Josak carolled, strolling in wearing his nurse's uniform, complete with the folded bonnet and white six-inch pumps. He was brandishing a thermometer and grinning evilly. "Time to take your temperature!"

"This is ridiculous. It's just a cold," Conrad argued desperately.

"You should have thought of that before you made out with the sickly jailbait," Josak shot back. "Now uncover and roll over."

**END**

**-----------**

Psst! Hey! See that button down there? Yeah, that's the one. Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! XD**  
**


End file.
